


No Time To Lose

by fortunae



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, this ship is random but i love them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunae/pseuds/fortunae
Summary: Two strangers. One New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. One

Something about the New Year never sat right with Jennie.

Here she was up on the 20th floor of a hotel, at a party hosted by a friend of a friend that somehow managed to get her an invite. Since her parents were out of town, and her other members spending time with their families, Jennie had no other option but to accept if she didn't want to be alone tonight.

But alone, she quickly realized, is what she wanted the most. Now when the music started getting too loud and the spaces between each person getting smaller and smaller.

She only knew a couple of people here. A few of them acquaintances that she could share a friendly smile, but most of them people she hardly knew.

As the lights suddenly turned from a subtle dim to dark with flashes of bright color, she felt suffocated and knew she had to leave.

She put her empty glass on top of the nearest table she could find, grabbed her things and went to the bathroom.

There, she put a black coat over her champagne-colored dress and tied her hair with a scrunchie. To other people, she might pass as a little bit drunk with the slight flush on her cheeks. She decided she'd use this as an excuse if somebody tries to stop her from leaving.

She went around the edges of the huge function room and through the back exit undetected and went straight to the elevator waiting at the end of the hall, quickly pushing the first floor button with a sigh of relief.

Her head was slightly spinning from moving and walking too fast and so she rested her head at the wall and closed her eyes.

She didn't feel the elevator doors open and another person enter. Not until she hears a slight cough and the clicking sounds of somebody typing on their phone.

She turned and saw a tall guy leaning on the opposite wall. He looked about her age and was wearing a dark grey hoodie with a maroon beanie over his black hair. The dim light from his phone allowed her a glimpse on his face and Jennie thought he looked really familiar.

He must have felt her staring as he looked up at her, puzzled.

Jennie looked away in an instant and quickly fished out her phone from her pocket and began to mindlessly scroll through whatever app she opened first.

"Jennie...right?" the guy asked, a bit hesitant.

"Uh-yes."

An awkward silence. And then, "I'm sorry I don't-" Jennie started to say.

"It's Seungyoun. Nice to meet you," he offered a small smile.

Seungyoun... Seungyoun... Jennie was sure she knew him from somewhere but she was still lost. Realizing she was quiet for a bit too long and that he was looking at her waiting for a response, she finally says, "Hi, nice to meet you too," and went back to her phone.

The elevator opened and Jennie was the first to step out. She thought of getting a cab and going back to her apartment but figured it'd be too soon. Without much thinking, she decided to go for a walk instead.

The air outside was dry and cold and Jennie walked briskly, immediately regretting wearing a dress.

A few cars passed and she saw the bright sign of a convenience store up ahead so she walked towards it, thinking of grabbing a midnight snack before heading home.

The store cashier, who was busy playing a game on his phone greeted her with an absentminded "hello" as she entered. They were the only two people there. Jennie went straight to get her essentials: milk, some cookies, and prawn chips that Jisoo made her try once that were very very tasty.

As she went to the cashier, she saw a guy was already there so she stood behind him.

Pulling up her phone, she decided to look up the boy she met in the elevator, trying to refresh her memory. After a couple of scrolls, she found him on a thumbnail of a video. She clicked on it and there he was, giving finger hearts with a soft song playing on the background. She's definitely seen him before. Pre-debut? No. Maybe. She thought she's seen him on TV, too. Or was it a different guy?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked up, and realized her phone's volume was up. The guy in front of her, who was wearing a mask, looked down at her screen and looked up.

"Why are you watching a video of me?"

"Huh?"

He took his mask off and there he was again. The same guy from the elevator. The same beanie. Now with the same cheeky smile as the guy in the video, looking at her curiously and amused. She was flustered.

"Uhm...I was trying to remember where I know you from," Jennie admitted and tried to hide her embarrassment with a small smile.

"How about I just tell you?"

"How about you pay first, sir," the cashier, watching their little interaction, directed. He looked eager to go back to his mobile game. "2,000 Won."

When both of them were done paying, no one knew who to speak first. So Jennie slowly walked out the store and sat on one of the tables outside. Seungyoun followed.

He took out a pack of gum and popped one in his mouth, and Jennie put a straw on her chocolate milk drink and took a sip.

Another awkward silence.

"We trained at YG for a while. My members and I," he finally said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were pretty popular even then. That's how I knew you."

"Ah, I see," Jennie replied, not knowing what to make of him saying she was popular. "I think I saw you and Bobby at some point."

He nodded. "Although," he said with a small voice, "most people know me as the guy from the Produce show now."

"Wait, of course!" Jennie exclaimed. "Cho Seungyoun. Ah, I remember now!" She laughed and sipped her drink. "Sorry I had to look you up."

"It's fine, really," he shook his head, smiling.

"So why are you out here on New Year's Eve?" Jennie asked.

"My parents are away on a business trip and I was on my way home from a party."

Interesting, Jennie thought. She didn't imagine somebody else would be in her exact situation right now.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Same. I just left a party from the hotel, too."

"You mean the one on the 21st floor?"

"No, 20th."

"Right," he said. "My friends went up there after ours. They said it was a huge party."

"Why didn't you go?" Jennie asked.

"Why didn't you stay?"

She shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

"Fair enough," he chuckled. He took his plastic bag and stood. "Well, I don't wanna take up your time. I'm gonna go," he said, waving goodbye and left.

"Bye."

Jennie grabbed her bag and pulled up a cab-hailing app on her phone. She started walking to the direction of the main street, thinking she could book a cab faster that way.

A couple of minutes passed and she looked up from her phone only to bump into the back of someone.

"Ow!"

Seungyoun turned to look at her. "Are you following me now?" he said jokingly.

"You wish," Jennie shoved her phone screen to his face. "See, I'm getting a taxi."

"Well good luck with that," he said. "It's hard to book one on nights like this."

"Please, we're in Seoul. There must be tons of drivers in the area." She looked around them and saw a couple other people walking, a few cars passing, but no taxis. "Right?"

Seungyoun saw her face and almost laughed. "Right."

Jennie, almost annoyed, sat on a bench and huffed. "Well, go on then. I'll just wait for a cab here."

He shifted where he stood and shrugged. "If you say so. Bye." He then turned and started walking.

-

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

Jennie was getting antsy. She looked at the app and there were still no cabs. It must be the connection, she thought, but her signal was great.

She looked around as fewer people passed. Dread started to sink in. If she doesn't get out of here ASAP, she might get in trouble. This was not a safe place for someone like her to be alone.

She sighed in defeat and started walking again, looking at the few passing cars and checking to see if one of them was a taxi. There was none.

"I should have stayed at that goddamn party," she mumbled.

A couple of minutes passed. The wind blew colder. She was walking alongside the main road, passing shops and building that are mostly closed. Everybody seemed to be eager to go home or spend their New Year's Eve somewhere. And here she was, stranded with nowhere to go to, or no one. And then-

"Hey!"

She turned swiftly at the sound behind her. She saw the beanie first before she saw him. Seungyoun.

"Hey," she said as he stopped in front of her. He looked out of breath from running too fast. "What are you-"

"This is yours," he shoved the plastic bag at her. Jennie looked inside the one she was holding and realized they had swapped their bags by mistake.

"Oh," she simply said and switched her bag to his. "Sorry."

"No, it's... it's my fault."

"You okay?"

He stood straight when he finally caught his breath. "Yeah."

Jennie just stared at him. She felt a little embarrassed to be found walking like a stray dog in the street but she was glad she wasn't alone now.

"So about that cab you were talking about," he started.

"Yeah, you were right," Jennie replied quickly and looked away. "I guess."

"How much farther is your place?"

"Pretty far."

He took the plastic bag she was holding and starting walking in the same direction she was headed. Jennie stared in confusion.

"Well?" he asked behind his shoulder.

"Are you walking me home?" Jennie mentally scolded herself for the obvious excitement in her voice.

"No?" he stared at her back. "To the bus stop."

"Oh," Jennie said and tried not to deflate. She started walking alongside him in silence.

By the time they reached the bus stop it was Jennie this time who was out of breath.

Seungyoun looked at her amused as she dragged her feet to the bench where he was already sitting.

"Can you walk any faster?" she grumbled. "I have short legs."

He smiled. "That's not my fault."

Jennie sat beside him and pouted. She saw Seungyoun on his phone so she took hers and opened Instagram to kill time.

Seeing her friends' IG stories filled with dinners or parties made her feel lonely. She opened her group chat with her other members. Jisoo and Rosie were in Korea but with their families while Lisa went back to Thailand for the holidays. She looked at the photos they sent one by one and smiled.

More than once, Jisoo and Chaeng invited her to join them for New Year's Eve but she declined as she didn't want to impose on them her presence on such short notice. Her parents had already made plans for them tonight but they cancelled as they had an emergency meeting out of town to take care of business matters. They were apologetic on the phone call to Jennie and she understood. She loved her parents just the same.

She looked at the boy sitting beside her, who was typing intensely on his phone, deep in thought. Who could he be talking to? she thought.

Unconsciously, she shifted in her seat and took a good look at him. He wore two earrings in one ear and strands of black hair peeked from under his beanie. His nose sharp but not too much, his slanted eyes reminding her of a cat. He had quite the flawless skin too, Jennie mused. If she had met him in any other circumstance, she would definitely find him cute.

"It's rude to stare," he finally said, looking back at her.

Jennie, embarrassed yet again, looked away. She took her scrunchie and did a half ponytail, leaving some strands of hair to frame her face, in a last minute effort to appear busy.

"You know what," Seungyoun started, facing her and resting his arm on the bench. "You're kind of weird."

Jennie was called pretty, cute, even sexy (which to this day still embarrassed her.) But she doesn't remember anyone calling her weird to her face. Except Jisoo and maybe Chahee.

"Huh?" she simply said, dumbfounded. She just met this guy about an hour ago.

He smiled at her, although by now Jennie wasn't sure if it was mockingly. "You didn't switch our bags on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yah!" Jennie pushed his arm from the bench rest. "Why would I do that?"

He was laughing this time. "I just wanted to make sure! You were looking me up on the internet after all..."

Jennie threw the plastic bags at him and crossed her arms. "For all I know, YOU probably switched them," she threw him the most accusing look she thinks she can muster.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know. To get close to the pretty popular trainee from YG?" She flipped her hair dramatically.

"Wow..." he simply said. His expression amused. "You really think of yourself that highly?"

"I-" She was so used to this banter with her friends but she suddenly felt shy. "Well- no... I was joking. I don't know."

Silence. And then, "You should. Confidence can get you anywhere these days. If you don't hype yourself up every now and then, who will?"

"You seem pretty confident as a person," Jennie said.

"How can you say? You don't know me."

"Well-" Jennie paused. What's up with this guy? "I mean I saw you on TV." Jennie remembered watching the show with Lisa the few times that they can. Seungyoun was one of those who stood out the most.

"Oh. Yeah that was... that was an experience," he replied. He looked like he was about to say more but stopped himself, Jennie noticed.

"I mean fighting to debut is tough enough, I can't imagine going through it with cameras around you," she said. Jennie's training period was hell, for lack of a better term. She didn't even want to think about it.

Seungyoun stared at her, deep in thought, and Jennie felt self-conscious. Abruptly, she stood up and looked around. Fewer and fewer cars are passing by and they were the only people in the street. "I don't think a bus is coming," she sighed in defeat.

Seungyoun cleared his throat. "I guess bus drivers wanna enjoy New Year's Eve, too," he stood and grabbed the bags. "What now?"

"I don't know. Aren't you going home?"

He looked at the sky for a moment and smiled. "It's such a nice night. It would be a waste to be spend it alone, don't you think?" He then looked at her.

Jennie could melt under his stare. It was a strange feeling, but she felt comforted. She imagined that if she felt lonely tonight, he probably did too.

There they were, two strangers, acquaintances if you must, their family and friends elsewhere, seeking unexpected company in each other.

She smiled at him and took one of the bags in his hand. "Let's go, then."

-

"It's near," Seungyoun said, looking at his watch and up at the sky. They were sitting on a stone bench at a small park just a few blocks away from the bus stop.

Jennie sat next to him, pulling her coat as the cold wind blew. Everything was still, no sound from the streets or the apartment building behind them. Anticipation building.

And then a faint chant.

"15! 14! 13!" she could hear the soft sound of people counting down the street.

"10! 9! 8! 7!" Jennie looked at Seungyoun, his gazed fixed at the sky. His hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie.

"4! 3! 2! 1! Happy new year!"

And then the sky lit up with fireworks of every color. It was amazing and Jennie stood in excitement. She turned her head and every bit of sky was full of color. For a moment she was glad she was in the city.

She stood eyes fixed at the sky for a few more minutes. She tried to remember what she was doing last New Year's Eve--tossing and turning in her bed, anxious about the headlines to be written about her the next day. She didn't even remember hearing fireworks.

"Here you go," Seungyoun said, interrupting her thoughts. He handed her an opened can of beer that he bought from the store earlier.

Jennie took it and said thanks.

"Cheers," he said smiling, and tapped his can against hers. Jennie couldn't help but return a smile.


	2. Two

After the fireworks ended, Jennie excused herself and made a quick call to her parents. Her mom sounded tired on the phone but she made sure they said their greetings and "I love you's." When her dad asked where she was, she simply told him she was hanging out with friends. She also sent a short text to her members' group chat, before walking back to Seungyoun who was looking at her curiously.

"So," Jennie began. They were now sat facing each other on the opposite sides of the stone bench. Snacks laid out in front of them.

"So?" Seungyoun asked, as he opened the prawn chips Jennie bought.

She took a chip from the pack he's holding. "So, did you get into an argument with someone?"

"What? No. Why do you ask?"

Jennie knew asking a personal question might be too much to someone she just met but she didn't care at that point. "I saw you've been furiously typing on your phone since we were at the hotel. Did you get into a fight with someone?"

Seungyoun looked confused. "Huh? No? I never get into text arguments. Or engage."

"Oh." That makes the both of us, Jennie thought. She preferred silent cold treatment instead.

He popped a chip in his mouth and after a while said, "I was trying to write a song."

Jennie threw an incredulous look at him. "A song? In an elevator?"

It was Seungyoun's turn to get shy, his cheeks turning to a slight shade of pink. "I- well... not exactly a song but you know, lines, phrases..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Interesting," Jennie couldn't hide feeling impressed. She's written a lot of songs herself, but she's only showed them to very few people. It's not that she thought they sucked, she just didn't have the same creative freedom as her colleagues. "Let me listen to your songs," she finally said.

"Uh- Right now?"

Jennie nodded eagerly. Slowly, he pulled up a playlist on his phone and handed her a pair of airpods, which he kept deep in his pockets.

She put them on and waited. And then, a flush of atmospheric music played in her ears. His voice echoed over a dreamy instrumental as he sings about breaking up because of incompatibility. She didn't know what she expected his music to sound like, but seeing the boy sitting across from her right now looking at her intently, she thought this song is without a doubt his and him.

When it ended, she took out one of the airpods and smiled.

"Well?" he looked at her, a bit uneasy.

"I like it," Jennie said, truthfully. "It's totally my style."

To this, Seungyoun grinned, making his eyes smaller. So damn cute, Jennie thought. "Thank you," he said.

"Play me some more," Jennie said putting back the airpod back on.

And so he did. From his older stuff when he went by Luizy, to his solo songs before X1, to a couple of songs he produced for other artists. Jennie listened to them thoughtfully, making mental notes about his style and lyricism, while Seungyoun gathered what's left of their food and drinks and threw them in the trash bin nearby.

For the next half hour or so, they just walked around the park, with Jennie listening to the songs Seungyoun would play. He didn't say anything, instead he just studied her expressions. Jennie felt shy under his stare so she just keep walking, putting her hands on the pockets of her coat and casually humming to some songs.

They finally stopped at the park playground and Jennie removed the pods.

"Thank you," she handed them back to him and sat on one of the swings. Seungyoun stood just a few steps in front of her.

The cold breeze blew and they fell silent for a minute, just taking in their surroundings and each other's presence.

"Can I ask you something?" Jennie said.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you go to the party?"

Seungyoun looked at her, probably wondering if he should tell her the truth or not. Finally, he said, "I was trying to avoid someone."

That piqued Jennie's interest. "Someone?" She knew she was being nosy but she had to ask.

"Yeah, someone," he sighed. "An ex."

"Oh," Jennie searched his face for any emotion but he turned to his side and she only saw shadows. "Was it a bad breakup?"

"Not really... we just fell off," he admitted. "Saw each other less and less often until we realized we didn't really care."

Jennie understood what he meant. For people like them, serious relationships are hard to grow, especially if you're the type of person who needs physical contact often. That's just not possible with the schedules they have and rules imposed on them. Save for the few lucky ones.

"I guess all breakups are bad, if you think about it," Seungyoun said. "At the end of the day, that's a piece of yourself that you can't take back. It's just a matter of which ones hurt you less."

"Yeah..." Jennie simply replied. She was looking at the ground, deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?"

She looked at Seungyoun who now sat on the grass, facing her. "My last breakup." He just stared, waiting for her to continue. "It was around New Year's, too."

A few days after she was told that a Dispatch article will be published on January 1st, Jennie broke up with Jongin. They were only seeing each other for a couple of months at that time, and she thought it was for the best that they separate ways before things got more complicated. She was cold and direct and Jongin reluctantly agreed in the end. The breakup news was released weeks later to the press.

She couldn't tell if that breakup hurt less than her previous ones but it definitely left the biggest impact on her. A year passed and she hasn't gone on any dates with anybody, or spent a night alone with a boy.

"Sometimes all we can do is grow through what we go through, you know?" Seungyoun told her and she smiled.

"I think I saw that quote somewhere!"

"Really?" he laughed. "And here I thought I was being original."

"Grow through what you go through. Just keep swimming. Shit happens. Or whatever quote you could find on a shirt."

He chuckled. "That's the first time I've heard you swear."

"I can do it again if you want."

"I'd prefer if it comes out naturally," he smiled at her and Jennie wished she could take a photo right then and there. You need help, she mentally scolded herself.

Then, Seungyoun's phone started ringing. He looked at it and got up. "Be back in a sec," he told her, taking the call and walking a couple of steps away.

Jennie nodded and opened her phone to more messages from Jisoo saying she's bored and asking Jennie what she's up to. She cheekily typed that she was hanging out with someone Jisoo doesn't know, to which the latter replied with "Who? Is it a boy? Details! Right! Now!"

"Later~" Jennie texted back and closed her phone as the boy in question walked back to her.

"That was my friend," he began. "They're going with another group they met from the party and he said we can take his car. I'll drive you to your apartment."

"Cool."

The two started to walk the way back to the hotel. Seungyoun, his hands in his pockets, few steps ahead of Jennie. As she watched his back, she muttered a silent wish that the night lasts a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Three

The walk back to the hotel was mostly filled with silence. Jennie was admittedly feeling tired and there was a weird churning sensation in her stomach that was caused either by the fact that she’s slowly harboring a crush over the guy in front of her and she hated herself for it, or by the fact that she drank chocolate milk and alcohol in one night. She decided to go with the latter.

Seungyoun looked back at her from time to time, probably checking if she got snatched up by some killer on the loose on the first day of the year. Every time he did, Jennie felt a warm rush to her cheeks. If she could slap the stupid look off her face right then and there, she would.

“Yah, our Seungyounie’s here!”

Jennie saw a guy in a band tee waving at them as they entered the hotel parking lot. His face was flushed, obviously tipsy, as he leaned over a black Sedan.

“What’s up with you?” Seungyoun asked.

“We’re making a last stop at Pat’s….Pat’s apartment. Are you coming?” slurring his words, he motioned to a blue car waiting a few feet away, its windows down showing a couple of people inside. Jennie wondered how on earth they managed to fit themselves in there.

“Yeah, no. I’m good. Thanks for letting me borrow your car,” Seungyoun replied, snatching the keys from his friend’s hand.

“You’re not even gonna ask who Pat is?” the friend exclaimed, jumping up and down like a kid. “Pat! Hey!”

“What?! Yah, are you getting in or what?” a blonde girl from the driver’s seat called back. Her eyes then met Jennie’s. “Wait, is that—?”

“Is that—who? Who are you—?” the guy echoed, finally noticing Jennie’s small figure behind Seungyoun.

Jennie swiftly looked down and hid her face. The last thing she wanted was to get recognized at an hour that late. She was lucky the guy at the convenience store earlier didn’t.

“No one. Now go!” Seungyoun gently pushed his friend towards the waiting party.

“Oh…I see! I see!” the latter snickered and started to walk away in a funny zigzag motion. He opened the  
passenger seat and before getting in, yelled out, “Don’t forget to use protection!”

“Yah, this asshole—”

The whole car broke into cheers as they sped off and Jennie couldn’t contain her laughter, hearing the exchange. She looked at Seungyoun, whose ears turned pink, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, don’t mind him,” he muttered as he unlocked the car next to them and started getting in. Jennie followed suit.

“Drunk people are so fucking funny,” she replied, still laughing. She fastened on her seatbelt and noticed Seungyoun watching her. “What?”

“Nothing,” he replied, hiding a small smile. “Let’s get you home, Miss Jennie Kim,” he said and started the car.

-

Jennie’s apartment was farther than she expected. A couple of months ago, she had started spending more time there with her parents when Rosie and Lisa’s families got their own places in the city, making all of them closer to home.

“Can I turn on the radio? I don’t wanna fall asleep,” she asked, reaching for the stereo.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Jennie stared out the window and sighed, fatigue catching up to her. This was why she rarely did night outs. She’d much prefer staying in one place and going home after midnight as she gets too tired or sleepy too easily. Save for a few exceptions. Her stomach turned once again and she grimaced.

A couple of songs later, a familiar tune played. Jennie can recognize that soft guitar melody anywhere. As Rosie’s voice sung the opening lines, she felt herself sit up. Seungyoun noticed the movement and smiled.

“Ah, I like this song, actually,” he said, after clearing his throat.

“Really?” she watched his face.

“Yeah. The happy melody with the sad lyrics makes a nice contrast. I like it.”

Jennie returned the compliment with a shy smile. “Me, too.”

“Stay” was a song she wrote many years back. She remembered singing it at their first concert and bursting into tears. If she thought long and hard enough, she could probably cry right there in the car, listening to it again.

The song played on. “Are you still writing?” Seungyoun asked.

Jennie was taken aback. She was not used to getting asked about songwriting. It’s common knowledge that her company doesn’t allow them to talk about it. She muttered, “Yes. Sometimes.”

“That’s good.”

“Not as passionately as you though.”

“Oh, please,” Seungyoun chuckled. “I just have a lot of free time nowadays. I have to make the most of it or else I’m gonna go insane.”

Free time, Jennie thought, I have a lot of those. Apart from her own and her group’s sporadic activities, the second half of year felt predictably empty for her. She didn’t even want to think about the new year ahead.

“I think you, of all people, can relate,” Seungyoun said.

Jennie nodded. With her company getting into hot waters this year and the future of the remaining Produce groups uncertain, Jennie found another thing she has in common with the guy sitting beside her. Both are passionate about what they do, but in their industry, passion just doesn’t cut it when you’re not the one pulling the strings.

She looked at him and after a while said, “It’ll all work out in the end. As cliché as that might sound.”

He glanced at her, seeming to have read her mind. “Yeah, it will.”

Maybe it was exhaustion, or the fact that she surprisingly felt understood by a boy she just met, but Jennie felt her eyes start to water. Changing the topic, she blurted, “Um, does your friend have some gum in here or something?”

Seungyoun looked at the compartment in front of her. “I think so, yeah. Here let me…” he said, reaching across her seat to open the glove box. “I think he’s left it here somewhere—”

“LOOK OUT!” Jennie screamed as two people crossing the street came into view. Seungyoun was startled but managed to hit the brakes, halting the car to a stop. A few inches too far and they could have hit the couple, who looked just as shaken as they are. It all happened so quick and Jennie felt that she couldn’t breathe.

“Hang on,” Seungyoun got out of the car and quickly ran to the two strangers. He was apologizing profusely, and asking if they were okay. Thankfully, the two didn’t look angry as the old man patted Seungyoun on his back and crossed the street with who Jennie assumed was his wife.

Jennie replayed the last minute in her head. Her heart was pounding and she started to sweat. With trembling fingers, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

As soon as she did, she felt like she was about to pass out. The cold breeze sent chills down her spine and she squatted on the ground, breathing heavily.

Seungyoun saw this and ran to her. “Hey, hey, everything’s fine,” he softly said. He sat in front of her, gently patting her head. “No one got hurt. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Jennie simply nodded, as tears fell from her eyes. Seungyoun slowly wiped them off with the sleeve of his hoodie.

They stayed there on the sidewalk like that for a while. Her breathing and heartbeat eventually slowed. She felt a little embarrassed that Seungyoun saw her this way but she let that thought go. Everything’s fine, she repeated to herself. No one got hurt. Finally, she stood and walked slowly back to the car. Seungyoun trailing behind.

“Thank you,” Jennie softly said after a few minutes as they made a left turn, leaving the main highway. “I mean it.”

“Anytime,” Seungyoun flashed her a smile, to which Jennie returned.

“Ah, what a way to start the year, right?” she chuckled, checking herself in the mirror and wiping the mascara smudge under her eyes. She then looked outside to see where they were. “We’re close. Just turn right. You can drop me off at the building entrance there.”

“Got it,” Seungyoun followed.

-

As they pulled up to the entrance, Seungyoun yawned. There was an awkward silence as both sat in the car, waiting for the other to speak first.

“So…” Jennie started.

“So…um. Here we are.”

Jennie didn’t want to go, despite herself. Just a couple more minutes, she thought as she sat there thinking of what to do.

A minute passed. And then…

"Do you want to come up and rest?"

"Is it okay if I rest for a little bit—"

They both looked at each other, stunned, as they spoke at the same time.

"—That...would be good. Thanks," Seungyoun finished slowly and looked down, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s safer if you get some shut-eye before driving again,” Jennie replied, her cheeks turning pink.

The two left the car in the basement parking area and entered an elevator. Jennie pressed her floor number and stood a few inches next to Seungyoun whose eyes looked droopy.

“Wait!”

A hand shot in between the elevator doors just as they were about to close and three guys entered. They looked like they were in their early twenties and one guy was absolutely wasted that his friend had to hold him up. They reeked of alcohol.

Jennie watched the third guy press their floor number and glance her way. There was a moment of confusion in his face as his eyes narrowed, probably racking his brain as to who she is.

“Yah,” he turned and said in a whisper to his wasted friend. Or whatever the drunk equivalent was of a whisper. “Didn’t you say a lot of celebrities live in this building?”

“When did I say that?” the other guy slurred. The guy holding him looked at Jennie and then at Seungyoun with a puzzled face.

Jennie looked down. Fuck, please no, she thought just as a beanie was pulled over her face, covering her entire head. “What—”

“Yah, take care of your friend,” Jennie heard Seungyoun say. She then felt him stand in front of her, a little bit too close for comfort, as he slowly pulled the beanie up to the bridge of her nose, letting her breathe. Jennie thanked the heavens that half her face was covered, as her cheeks felt warmer.

They stayed like that until the three guys got off to their floor. Jennie took off the beanie and saw Seungyoun, who got the hood of his jacket up, looking at her. She cleared her throat and both took a small step back.

-

An awkward silence followed as the two slowly entered her apartment.

“Just make yourself at home,” she motioned to the living room as she went and got them both two glasses of water.

“Thanks,” Seungyoun sat on the couch, looking around.

The whole place was full of framed photos, some dating back to before Jennie even learned how to walk. Her mom loved taking photographs and passed that trait to her. Some pictures were of her two dogs that she took herself. One was taken a few months ago at Jisoo’s brother’s wedding. It showed the four Blackpink members together with their families.

“Thanks again,” Seungyoun said looking at her intently, before stifling a yawn.

Jennie got up, took a pillow and a blanket from her room and gave it to him. “Here you go.” She felt her stomach turn once again and she frowned. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. You rest.”

“Thanks,” Seungyoun nodded and lay down. “Good night, Jennie,” he added in a sleepy voice, just as Jennie was about to open the bathroom door. She glanced at him with a smile, as his eyes closed.

-

Jennie woke up with a blanket over her. She had sat on the couch across Seungyoun and watched some mindless TV at a low volume, thinking she could probably just wait till he wakes up and get her own sleep later in the day.

Seungyoun was nowhere to be found. Slowly, she got up and squinted her eyes at the ray of sunlight seeping through the window curtains. The clock on the wall said 8:27 A.M.

Jennie felt a little disappointed as she went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. She was hoping they could properly say goodbye after spending the night together, but it seemed he just left without a trace. She didn’t even get his number, and Jennie knew she’d be too embarrassed to ask the people around her circle for it.

“It was nice to meet you,” she thought aloud. And she meant it, knowing that they would probably never meet again, and even if they did, it’d be under a completely different circumstance. She felt a little like Cinderella, coming home from a party after the clock struck midnight. The magic wore off, and now she’s back to face reality.

Get a grip, stupid girl, she mentally scolded herself.

Then, she heard their doorbell ring. She got up absentmindedly and went to get whoever it was. Probably her parents, or the dog-sitter returning her two babies, she thought. She didn’t expect the guy standing when she opened the door.

It was him. Seungyoun. With the same beanie, the same grin, and the same sparkling eyes. Jennie stared at him, not knowing how to react. She was dumbfounded, and she let him in without saying a word.

He held up a small paper bag. “I saw there was a pharmacy nearby and got you medicine for your stomach ache,” he muttered, sheepishly. “You probably need to eat something before taking it, though. That’s why I got some pancakes as well as—”

Jennie didn’t think twice and she kissed him on the lips, much to the surprise of Seungyoun. It was a quick peck and Jennie’s face instantly turned red after she did it. He stared at her for a minute, speechless.

Oh god, she thought, dread starting to seep in. What the hell have you done?! She looked down and took a small step back. She wasn’t sure why she kissed him, but seeing him again, standing at her door looking like he did made her heart swell.

Seungyoun walked towards her and she took several steps back. When she hit the kitchen counter, she gulped. He placed the bag he was holding on the countertop behind her and slowly, very gently, held her face.

“You just had to beat me to it,” he said smiling before dipping his head and kissing her back.

It was warm, soft, and most of all, comforting. Jennie had never felt like that in a long, long time, she thought, as she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, they just laughed, despite themselves. The two stayed like that for a while, Seungyoun running his hand through her hair and just watching her intently. Jennie looked at him, deep in thought.

She felt exhilarated and nervous. She didn’t know what this meant for them but she knew it was something. As she gazed into the eyes of the boy she’s come to know and trust overnight, she realized she didn’t care. That moment, right then and there, was all that mattered.

Seungyoun smiled and kissed her forehead before coming back to her lips.

“Happy New Year, Jen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
